


[Art] Young Prince Panto

by Marmaladica



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wendimoor, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladica/pseuds/Marmaladica
Summary: Inspired by Christopher's photo with long pink hair and accepted as canon.





	[Art] Young Prince Panto

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who write about these two!


End file.
